1. Field
The embodiments are generally directed to data verification using redundant computations, and more specifically to optimizing data verification in hardware.
2. Background Art
There are several approaches to data verification through fault tolerance, in particular information redundancy, spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy. Information redundancy uses coding techniques, such as parity and error correction codes to detect and recover from data errors. Spatial redundancy duplicates the hardware that requires protection. Temporal redundancy involves replicating the computation and running the replicated computational logic on the same hardware.
When redundancy is used by processors of an electronic device, redundant data requires comparison and analysis. A bit by bit comparison, however, is often inefficient and wastes resources of the electronic device.